


Rescue Me

by kkeuchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: The one that is surrounded by light is Thor, but the shadows that surround Loki is getting further away from him.Loki keeps his promise but Thor is unable to do the same.





	Rescue Me

“Would you rescue me?”

“What do you mean Thor?” They’re sitting in the quiet library, Thor coming after training to keep Loki company. It isn’t long before he gets antsy, even though he’s vigorously moved his body a few hours earlier.

“Would you rescue me,” he replies, looking up seriously at Loki. “Would you get my back? Would you rescue me when I’m by myself?” _When I need your love?_ Are the words that Thor is unable to say, but after a moment of pausing he continues fiddling with his hands, “If I need your help?

Loki rolls his eyes, not really taking Thor seriously, still, his eyes soften as he puts down his book. “I would do everything in my power to keep you safe.” Reaching for Thor’s hands, he gently tugs them, forcing Thor to look up and see the emotion in Loki’s eyes.

Grinning, Loki doesn’t miss his chance, “I would do anything to see my brother beaten and bruised while I come to his rescue.”

Thor smiles back because that’s exactly what Loki would do, “Then promise me brother. That you would rescue me, take my call when I start to crack.”

“I promise, I’ll be there anytime you call. Don’t you ever call another brother, there’s no need to call another.”

☼  ☼  ☼

They don’t talk much, not anymore. Broken bottles and slamming doors after finding out the truth about Loki’s heritage. He knows life took them far away, but Thor knows that they still care about each other, still dreams about the good old days when they took care of each other. When they were living for each other.

He wants to laugh at how comfortable it is being with the other, as if what Loki had done to Midgard never happened. While he had initially blamed him for Odin’s death, he knows that’s not the truth. Odin kept secrets, hiding the truth until he weaved a reality that was what he wished to be.

Right now, his enemy isn’t Loki, it never was Loki. No matter what devious plot Loki planned, Thor would always be there to reel him back.

Hulk and Valkyrie would call him foolish, trusting Loki during their fight against Hela. But he knows Loki wouldn’t abandon him now, he had said, “I don’t care what you thought before, I will do this for you.”

And he did, he was there for him. Not as an illusion but there in the flesh, fighting side by side like they had done many years ago. For once, not against each other, without Loki spitting hateful words than stung Thor more than any physical wound could.

They didn’t need to say that they still cared about each other, it showed in every action, every movement. It was something that they carried to their very core.

Thor couldn’t help but wish Loki had stayed a bit longer, his brother always flitting off to anywhere and everywhere that wasn’t by Thor’s side the first chance he got.

“If you were here, I might even give you a hug.” Out of habit he throws the jewelled lid, he doesn’t dare hope, he doesn’t dare wish and is fully expecting it to clatter to the floor.

Loki deftly catches the lid and they both allow themselves a small smile.

“I’m here.”

☼  ☼  ☼

“You really are the worst, brother.”

It was who he was, a liar and a trickster. Why did he ever expect him to change?

He’s unable to say anymore before he’s muzzled, but he still glares toward Thanos and Loki, shaking with anger.

There’s a glimmer of silver, but Thor’s too slow to comprehend what is going to happen. The dagger stops short of Thanos’ neck, before Loki himself is grasped within the Titan’s left gauntlet clad hand.

Defiant even in the face of death, Loki continues to mock the Titan.

Thanos casually tightens his hold on Loki’s slim neck. No hesitation, no mercy.

They turn to leave, the confines on Thor releasing and he moves towards Loki.

He cries over Loki’s body, not wishing to believe that he’s truly dead. Perhaps in his heart he fears that this truly is the final time, that he will not be back.

He manages to escape the ship, albeit very weakly. But he starts to wonder, if he really made it out of that ship whole without Loki.

☼  ☼  ☼

How many times had Thor trusted Loki? Why could he not trust him once more?

The sun will shine upon them again?

Thor snorts at the thought. If only Loki could see him now, he rarely leaves his quarters on New Asgard. Even when he does it’s late into the night, under the cover of darkness where none of his people can see his sorry state. The sun's rays no longer kiss his skin, nor does he wish to bask in its light. 

What was he to do now? He’s lost half of his people and all of his heart. Seemingly left alone, missing all of the times they shared.

He can’t forget what he can’t get back, not when he can’t find it in another.

Time is no one’s lover, sweet to no one and unforgiving to all.

He can’t help but wonder when he’s let himself slip under. Maybe when he left Loki to escape on that ship? Some days there’s nothing that he wishes more than perishing beside Loki.

But he couldn’t, not when Loki had defiantly fought until the bitter end. Thor feels ashamed that he can’t even say the same about himself.

Thor stops conversing with others, his extrovert personality becoming more subdued because the one person he wished to call was forever physically out of his reach. No one could replace the bond that the two shared.

He hates what he’s become, hates that his last words to Loki were nothing but petty childish words. He hates that the promise that Loki made to him years ago, was fulfilled time and time again. Loki had come to his rescue, being the first person that Thor could call and count on.

Finally, what he hates the most is that he never made the same promise back to Loki. Selfish, it was always about him.

Loki would always rescue Thor, but Thor couldn’t rescue Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One Republic - Rescue Me


End file.
